Eagle and Anchor
by kinarth
Summary: A former member of the JSF heads to NCIS to continue serving his country. Similar to my HP/Endwar Story, the events of Endwar was a series of War games. Expect various references to the original Ghost recon series and the Endwar Characters and Tech. I only own the new guy.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Endwar. Those belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, or Ubisoft respectively. I do however own a copy of Endwar and I have access to the internet. DON'T SUE ME!

"Well this is new" Said Probationary Special Agent Michal Faircloth, as he walked into the director's office.

As the new agent walked into the office, he marveled at the view at the window behind the desk of the director. "Sir," he said as Leon Vance rose from his desk to shake the man's hand, "thank you for the opportunity to work at NCIS."

"You're quite welcome Mr. Faircloth." As the two men sat, one behind the desk, the other in front of it, Leon took the chance to study the new agent. Faircloth, a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with dark hair, startlingly green eyes, and a few scars on his face, ranging from a small one near his left ear to the pair of faded scars that went near his right eye that resembled a claw mark, Leon gave the man one last appraising look before he addressed the new agent.

"Agent Faircloth, can you explain to me why the Deputy Secretary of Homeland Security, and the Secretary of the Army both wrote letters recommending that I accept you into this agency?"

"Sir, before I applied to NCIS, I worked with both DHS and the Army during my five years as a State trooper, along with my ten years in ACID as the Army and DHS liaison for Fort Bliss."

"Thank you for explaining that for me, will you step outside for a moment so that I may confer with the team leader who you will be assigned to." asked Vance as he reached for the phone on top of the desk.

"Yes sir, I will be sitting across from your secretary." Said Faircloth who as he rose, Vance noticed the four pins on his collar, one a miniaturized badge of a Virginia State Trooper, the next, an American flag pin, the third, depicted the emblem for the Army Criminal Investigative Division, a blue back ground with a gold star in the center, a spiders web over the gold star, and a red and white star in the center of the web, and finally the fourth pin Vance could not Identify, an eagle on a gold square with three small stars beneath the eagle. As the scarred man walked out of the office, closing the door behind him, Vance picked up the phone and dialed.

-Squad Room-

As Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo gazed about the bullpen, he looked upon the various residents. Looking to his right, he saw Timothy McGee, who went by "Probie," or on occasion as "Elf-lord", due to his status as Tony's former subordinate and his habit of playing video games, the slightly pudgy man looked over his computer, typing at, what appeared to Tony, a very fast rate.

Tony looked across the bullpen from his desk towards the desk of Ziva David, former Mossad Officer, and now a NCIS Special Agent. The dark haired woman was typing on her computer in a similar fashion to McGee, except at a more sedate pace.

And finally Tony looked over to the desk at a diagonal from him, his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a silver haired former marine, he picked his phone up as it rang, interrupting the gentle silence that had settled over the bull pen as the team worked on backlogged paper work.

Gibbs picked it up and in his usual tone for when the team got a case said "Yeah Gibbs."

As soon as Gibbs finished, his face turned slightly stony, as he hung up the phone, and instead announcing to the team to grab their gear, he instead walked away from his desk and towards the stairs to the director's office.

-Director's Office-

As Gibbs walked through the doors of the office, he eyed Vance. "Well Leon, care to explain the very vague message about we need to discuss something about my team?" asked Gibbs.

"You're getting a new Probie. He comes highly recommended. And before you ask Gibbs, no I did not ask him to be assigned here Sec Nav, was the one that assigned him to you." Stated Vance as Gibbs swallowed the retort he was about to unleash.

"Well who is this new probie?" asked Gibbs as Vance handed him a trio of folders, one was marked Department of the Army; and it was fairly thick, the second, about half as thick as the first; was marked Virginia Department of Justice, and the third and thinnest one was marked NCIS.

Vance then walked over to the door, opening it and signaling to Faircloth to come inside the room. Once all three men were in the room, Vance closed the doors and motioned for every on to sit at the conference table, Vance at the head of the table, Faircloth three seats to the left of Vance, and Gibbs opposite Faircloth. As the two former military servicemen stared each other down, Vance interrupted the contest with a question of, "Why choose NCIS, why not stay in the State Troopers?"

"Sir, after I left the Army, and joined the State Troopers, I felt like I wasn't making enough of a difference to the service men and women who protect this country. Some of my old military buddies recommended NCIS."

Gibbs looked over the NCIS file as the scarred man answered Vance, and when he saw where the letters of recommendation came from, Gibbs thought 'oh boy, another political hot shot.'

Gibbs asked the next question. "Why should I have you on my team?"

"Sir, I will try my best to fulfill and surpass your expectations on how your investigators should act." Michal took a small breath, and then resumed, "let's make a bet sir, if I cannot meet your expectations on how a good investigator and team player I am, I'll leave NCIs. Does that work for you?" ended Michal, directing his question not only at Gibbs, but also Vance.

"That works for me." Said Vance who looked at Gibbs, the former marine looking at the scarred man. After a minute of contemplative silence, Gibbs gave a quick nod and said, "Let's go rookie." as he walked towards the exit to the director's office, Faircloth just a step behind him.

FIN

This is my first NCIS fic, but it has been running around my head for the last few days. AS I start to write and type this baby out, I send this to my Beta Reader, a friend who does not have an account, I think. Anyway, expect sporadic updates as I gear up for Final Exam review and for the ACT.

Kinarth Out.


End file.
